


Kiss Me [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Merlin’s not sure he heard right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3854) by mariana_oconnor. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2y34ifrfbqyy1m8uruqy4bmrs5z3khxt.mp3) |  3.8 MB | 00:04:04  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
